


Mistaken Identity

by Moonliel



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Conversations, Drabble, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Snippets, old fic, pillar pair - Freeform, pillarpair, repost, tezuryo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 02:38:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12401349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonliel/pseuds/Moonliel
Summary: Drabble. In which Tezuka is a lot of things.





	Mistaken Identity

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on ff.net March 6, 2008

'Tezuka Kunimitsu is a lot of things' -- this topic just happened to filter into Ryoma's head one boring day during English class. It was an interesting topic too.

After tennis practice Ryoma and Tezuka made their way to their usual spot in the park. They sat down on the grass near a tree and enjoyed the silence. However, his little musings had been bothering him all day and decided to discuss it with the subject at hand.

“Ne, Mitsu,” called Ryoma, getting the older boys' attention.

“Hm?”

“Did you know that you're a lot of things?”

“Huh? What do you mean?”

“Well,” began Echizen, “you're president of the student council.”

Tezuka just nodded in confirmation.

“And you're Captain of Seigaku's Tennis Team.”

Again, Tezuka just nodded.

“And you sometimes get mistaken for a teacher,” chuckled Ryoma, laughing more because of Tezuka's playful glare.

“You act like an old man sometimes too.”

“When do I do that?”

“Come on, Mitsu! You haven't noticed?”

“No. Tell me.”

“Well, let's see,” said Echizen, counting off on his fingers. “You enjoy reading giant tomes of classics while sipping tea.” Tezuka's eye twitched, but remained silent. “You like hiking and camping and _fishing.”_

“What's wrong with fishing?” Tezuka tried to defend one of his favorite past times.

“The fact that you don't even know makes you an old man,” smirked Ryoma.

Tezuka just glared again as Ryoma laughed quietly at his expression.

“You're also my rival in tennis.”

“Aa.”

“Actually, you're a lot of people's rivals, though you probably don't see them that way.”

“Like who?”

“You actually need me to tell you?”

Nod.

“Geez. Well, there's the monkey king from Hyotei.”

“Atobe?”

“Yup. And there's the so-called Emperor from Rikkai.”

“Sanada?”

“Yesss. And, well other's probably not worth mentioning. Well, Yukimura-san from Rikkai might think of you as a rival as well, or so I've heard.”

“Heard from whom?”

“People.”

“Ryoma.”

“Alright alright. I overheard Inui-sempai and Fuji-sempai talking about it, so it must be true, or at least hold some truth.”

Tezuka nodded in agreement.

“What am I to you then?”

“Heeh," Ryoma leaned over and placed a kiss on Tezuka's lips. “My lover, of course.”

Tezuka figured he could live with that.

_  
_ **End.**


End file.
